


empathy.

by chwegee



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Free Verse Poem, I really don't care, i had to get this out, ignore if you want, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwegee/pseuds/chwegee
Summary: this is basically me ranting. i wanted to get it out.





	empathy.

empathy.  
for just one second,  
you try to feel what someone else does.

being in someone else's shoes.  
you're happy with them,  
you're sad with them,  
you're angry with them,  
you fear with them.

the same with them,  
feeling as you do.

it's natural for friends to be  
empathetic.  
you go through so much together,  
it's second nature to care.

it comes in waves.  
one friend gets upset,  
and it triggers another,  
and another,  
and another,  
and another,  
and another . . .

empathy.  
your head pounds,  
your eyes hurt,  
your entire body shakes.

you can't think.  
you can't think.  
you can't think.  
not for yourself.  
you can only think of the others,  
and how sad they are.

but it's in your heart  
to care.  
it's in your heart  
to feel for them.  
it's in your heart  
to be  
empathetic.

it hurts.  
it buzzes.  
it clings.  
it doesn't go away.

empathy  
can eat you  
from the inside  
out.


End file.
